


Worth The Wait

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rebound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're looking for a relationship not a rebound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

The first time Parvati saw Harry afterwards; the dump-by-owl letter was still curling up in the fire being consumed to ash. Harry himself didn’t look much better. He leaned back in his office chair, well after the Ministry had closed. There were piles of writing around him but he clearly wasn’t working. His hands ran through his messy hair continually.

Harry looked shattered. Parvati realised she wouldn’t have to say much for him to want to take comfort in her embrace but she refrained and instead just brought him a cup of tea and kind words. It wasn’t the time.

-

They went to Neville and Ginny’s housewarming together as friends. It seemed to make it easier for Harry to smile and say the right things to them when she was there.

At least, Neville and Ginny were subtle about their affection around them, others weren't. Seamus hadn’t fully closed the door to the kitchen before bending Lavender over the table.

Through her hand on his side, she could feel the tension knotting Harry’s posture, the look in his eyes made her want to throw him down and mount him, but he pulled away and asked her for a date instead.

-

He took her out to an outdoor play, with a picnic in the sun before it. It seemed strange to see Harry in the bright light of day for some reason, and even stranger to seem him smiling and comfortable. Parvati didn’t realise the reason why for quite some time.  
Their happiness could not remain uninterrupted however. They’d barely reached the intermission before a ministry owl swooped down with urgent tidings for him. Harry apologised profusely but they both knew he had to go.

He kissed her before he did. A long slow kiss on the lips, full of promise.

-

In front of their hotel, sun blazed down on glorious beach of white sands lapped with brilliant blue waves. The sight would have been spectacular had they been paying any attention to it whatsoever.

Instead they were where they’d spent most of their holiday; they lay intertwined in the middle of the double bed. Parvati’s heart hammered with Harry on top of her, her hands grasping at his arse as he thrust deep inside her.

Harry’s green eyes glowed with genuine affection for her as he gazed down on her. They’d taken their time.

It had been worth the wait.


End file.
